1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a helmet for use in protecting the head and the face of a user when reducing on various kinds of motorized vehicles such motorcycles and automobiles, and more particularly an improvement of a cheek installing member (the chin pad) installed inside a shell of the helmet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A comfortable feeling of this type of helmet is maintained by a repelling resilient force of a cushion member composed of urethane arranged inside a shock absorbing liner constituted by expanded polystyrene foam or the like fitted to and arranged at the shell or an inside part of the shell.
In particular, the cushion member for the chin pad for use in pressing the chin part from the cheek portions arranged at both right and left sides of the shell substantially contributes to making the helmet comfortable, wherein a recovering force caused by the repelling resilient force may be applied to the cushion member to be abutted against the cheeks and the chin and crushed when the driver wears the helmet, and then its recovering force causes the cushion member to be closely contacted with both cheeks.